¡Ahí estás!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Lo que prometía ser una noche tranquila, con una buena cena, una gran película y la oportunidad para hacer una importante declaración, se convirtió en un pandemonium. Oneshot, DenNor. Dedicado con mucho cariño a Yukikitsune.


_**¡Ahí estás!**_

**Sumario**:_ Lo que prometía ser una noche tranquila, con una buena cena, una gran película y la oportunidad para hacer una importante declaración, se convirtió en un pandemonium. Oneshot,_ **DenNor**.

_Sigo sin tener remedio, pero prometí un DenNor y aquí está, dedicado con mucho cariño a_ **Yukikitsune**. _Cualquier parecido con lo aquí escrito es una **méndiga** coincidencia._

**Hetalia**,_ marcas, etc.,_ **NO** _me pertenecen. No hago esto por propaganda política ni para ganar dinero, menos para tener favores del grupo conformado por dos alegres personas, una canasta de gatitos, un perrito juguetón, una horda de seguidores y un pato bailarín quienes planean conquistar al mundo empleando sonrisas, pastelillos y yaoi. Basado en una experiencia real, se pide una disculpa por anticipado a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto._

* * *

_**¡Ahí estás!**_

No iba a aceptar la invitación del danés para ir a su casa a cenar, ver una película y desperdiciar el resto de la noche hasta caer presas del sueño, no por que tuviera mejores cosas que hacer, ya que si era honesto, se la iba a pasar llamándole a Islandia para que le dijera hermano mayor, y gastaría mucho dinero en larga distancia de hacerlo, sino por que en los últimos días Mathías estaba más inquieto de lo usual, dándole sonrisas dignas de sospechas e insistiendo en pasar más tiempo juntos.

Con el teléfono en manos, planteaba declinar la invitación, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo al aceptar y decirle el horario aproximado en el que arribaría al aeropuerto, logrando arrancar una expresión de júbilo del danés. Mientras hacía una diminuta maleta, solo por si se sucitaba un evento desagradable tras el cual tuviera que incinerar sus ropas, pensó en cómo Dinamarca, si él hubiera rechazado la invitación, acudiría a su casa para acampar hasta que aceptara salir a cenar, de compras, a ver una película, o lo que fuera, hasta quitarle el aburrimiento al mayor, y lo cierto era que no tenía su tiempo.

-Mientras no salga con alguna estupidez...

* * *

Dinamarca se encontraba muy ansioso. Había planeado una velada que levantara el interés del noruego, con el fin de tener su atención, y de lograrlo, podría decirle al fin aquello que, tras muchos años de convivencia y reflexión, concluyó de un modo tan revelador que, de no haber estado Berwald cerca, se hubiera quedado en el suelo inconsciente. Y no por que Berwald fuera el mejor de los amigos, sino por que Tino no iba a permitir que lo dejaran en el suelo, a la deriva.

Pero, ignorando los detalles y pormenores que rodeaban el momento en el que comprendió que todo lo que hacía al estar cerca de Noruega era por amor puro, genuino y atrayente, su misión era demostrarle a Lukas que estaba enamorado de él, y que una relación entre ellos podría funcionar.

En eso, entró por la ventana. Aleteando sin parar, pasó rozando la mejilla de Mathías, quien no evitó estremecerse con una mezcla de asco y ansiedad, y detuvo el vuelo cayendo en el piso, corriendo con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas para no ser aplastada por el danés que no iba a permitir que esa cosa arruinara la noche.

-¡Maldición! -Exclamó al ver la diminuta ranura que hacían un estante y el refrigerador, sitio que usó esa cosa para resguardarse, y la hora que era, ya que el avión en el que iba el nórdico citado estaba por aterrizar.- ¡Tranquilo, eres el Rey del Norte de Europa! ¡Esa pequeña cosa no arruinará nada!

* * *

Se sintió como un tonto al recoger su maleta, ya que no había pista alguna del danés. Tomó asiento pensando mil y un insultos justificables para decírselos en todo el tiempo que permaneciera en su casa, cuando escuchó las risas que solo le podían pertenecer al aludido. Se puso de pie, preparándose para extender su brazo y así evitar que Mathías le apretujara, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que éste frenaba, se llevaba una mano a la nuca y extendia su mano para saludar.

-Lamento la tardanza, Noru. No hallaba en dónde estacionarme. -Puso su mejor sonrisa para relajar al invitado, pero éste ya estaba en modo "_sospechar/no bajar la guardia_".

-Mejor vayamos a tu casa y terminemos con esto.

-Perfecto, pero antes, nos detendremos un momento en el camino. -Mathías agarró la maleta de Lukas, pero éste no la soltaba.- Noru, eres mi invitado, déjame llevar tu equipaje.

-Prefiero llevarlo yo. -Lukas había preparado su mente y paciencia para un momento así, más al notar la tensión en el brazo del danés; sin embargo, éste soltó con delicadeza la maleta.

-Está bien, pero a la próxima yo cargaré con todo, es el deber del anfitrión.

Eso fue extraño en todos los sentidos posibles.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa, después de acudir a una pastelería para recoger un postre encargado por el danés, el país anfitrión le trajo una bebida al noruego y le invitó a ponerse cómodo.

-Ya puedes dejar de fingir, dime qué diablos quieres.

-¿Perdón? -Dinamarca volvió a sonreírle, hasta que vio en el sillón al molesto animalito que no quisera abandonar su casa.- ¡Ah, es que tengo un televisor nuevo! Y lo instalé en la cocina. ¡Tienes que venir a verlo!

Lukas iba a replicar, pero se vio casi arrastrado por el danés. En parte, eso lo tranquilizó, ya que era una conducta usual de Mathías, pero por otro lado, aún no tenía idea de lo que estaba tramando.

* * *

Acompañado solamente por su frailecillo, quien buscara una postura cómoda para dormir, un islandés veía el teléfono como si estuviera hipnotizado.

-Es extraño, Mr. Puffin.

-_¿Qué cosa?_

-A estas horas Noruega me ha marcado al menos 10 veces, y no he tenido ninguna llamada suya desde ayer.

-_Eso es extraño, pero viviendo de ese tipo, ¿para qué te preocupas?_

* * *

Noruega no lograba descifrar el cambio de ánimo tan repentino que sufriera el danés. Por lo general estaba desbordando alegría, pero esta vez se notaba nervioso, incómodo y ansioso, como si ocultara algo.

-Y gracias a la antena que le compré a Japón, puedo escuchar estaciones de radio en la televisión, con el volúmen de la televisión, ¿acaso no es genial?

-No me hiciste venir aquí solo para ver tu nuevo televisor. ¿Qué quieres?

-Verás Noru, yo quiero... -Los ojos del danés se abrieron al ver al animalito indeseable deslizándose por las paredes, acercándose a una distancia peligrosa del televisor, por detrás del noruego.- ¡Yo quiero que cenemos primero! Preparé _**smørrebrød** _y le puse el queso que tanto te gusta.

-¿_**Geitost**_?

-¡Ese mismo Noru!

-Tu odias ese queso, ¿qué es lo que tramas? -Lukas puso ambas manos en el marco de la puerta, provocando que el danés sudara frío.- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que estás tramando algo?

-¡Sí, que laves tus manos! -Dinamarca llevó a empujones al noruego directo al baño.- En un momento estoy contigo, ¡no me tardo!

No podía permitir que lo arruinara todo. Cerró la puerta de la cocina, sin quitarle la vista al instruso, y sacó un bote de insectida, el cual disparó sobre el animal hasta que éste dejó de moverse, quedando patas arriba.

-Eso debe bastar. -Se dijo a sí mismo mientras lavaba sus manos y se refrescaba el rostro.- ¡Bien! ¡Ahora sí nada puede arruinar mis planes!

Salió de la cocina con el ánimo en alto, sin notar que el inflado animalito empezaba a mover sus patitas en un intento de luchar por su vida.

* * *

Tuvieron la cena frente al televisor, por insistencia del danés, quien escogió una película dramática y bastante profunda, lo que sorprendió a Lukas. Su modo "_sospechar/no bajar la guardia"_ aún estaba activado, pero no lograba descifrar las intenciones de Dinamarca.

-Vaya, esa película fue muy triste e interesante. -El noruego se fijó en la expresión del rostro del danés, ya que nunca lo había visto tan conmovido por algo trivial como un filme, y un cosquilleo en las mejillas lo hicieron voltearse a la mesa, concentrándose en el postre para así no ver a Mathías.

-Si vuelves a salir con una evasiva, me iré en el acto. -Soltó tras servirse un poco del esponjoso pastel, y encaró al más alto.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Bueno... Yo... -Dinamarca apagó el televisor, respirando con profundidad para mantener controlados sus impulsos, y encaró al noruego.- Como sabes, soy el país más feliz del mundo, o eso se dice, por que me dí cuenta hace unos meses que no lo era.

Noruega fijó su mirada en el danés, quien aún no había terminado de hablar.

-Me di cuenta que soy feliz, dichoso en realidad, cuando estoy contigo, pero como quiero que tú también seas feliz, pensé que debía hacer un esfuerzo, uno muy especial, para que te dieras cuenta que voy en serio.

Ese momento fue extraño. La sensación de cosquilleo en las mejillas del menor de los nórdicos se volvió un acalorado sonrojo, que cubrió toda la extensión de su pálida piel.

-¿Por eso...? ¿Por eso actuabas tan extraño?

-No es que actuara, solo me di cuenta que te molesto mucho con mi entusiasmo, y pensé que, si quería confesarte mis sentimientos y pedirte que fueras mi pareja, lo mejor era hacerte sentir cómodo... -Al ver que la expresión de Lukas no cambiaba, Mathías sonrió con tristeza.- Lo lamento, estoy muy nervioso, y te entenderé si me golpeas, insultas y me dejas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo cosa alguna, uno esperando que el otro le pegara, gritara, dijera alguna cosa hiriente y se fuera, y el otro trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, ya que jamás cruzó por su cabeza el que Mathías estuviera tan dispuesto a comportarse por él. Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-Yo...

-Si vas a rechazarme, ¿al menos podrías besarme? -Noruega tembló ante la mirada de _cachorrito suplicante_ que le dio Dinamarca, y negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy seguro si es lo correcto. Ni creo que lo sea. Pero no voy a rechazarte, no hasta saber si en realidad esto vale o no la pena.

El danés se acercó hasta Lukas, quien no evitó tensarse por la cercanía, sin mencionar el sonrojo que se notaba hasta en las manos cuando le sonrió de nuevo, y sintió su cuerpo como gelatina cuando pegó sus labios con los suyos, mientras se decía dentro de su mente lo bien que se sentía...

...hasta que el intruso que Dinamarca daba por muerto llegó volando hasta sus bocas y caminó aún aturdido en las mejillas de ambos, quienes rompieron el beso, se frotaron labios y mejillas con las mangas de su ropa, y corrieron hasta el baño para lavar sus caras, peleándose por la pasta de dientes.

-¡**ARGHT**!

-¡**QUÉ ASCO**!

Aún con los residuos del dentífrico escurriendo por sus mentones, Dinamarca fue a la sala armado con una escoba, dispuesto a hacer uso de la fuerza vikinga de sus ancestros para acabar de una vez por todas con esa pequeña calamidad.

-¡Ahí estás! -Mathías empezó la persecusión del insecto volador, soltando escobazos a diestra y siniestra por toda la sala, mandando a volar retratos, armas viejas que colgara para darle estilo a su sala, piezas de porcelana, muebles y el televisor.- ¡Te arrepentirás de haberte metido con el Rey del Norte de Europa!

Soltó un escobazo con todas sus fuerzas, más no imaginó que Lukas entraría en la ruta del golpe, mandándolo al suelo.

-¡Noru! -Dinamarca aventó la escoba y auxilió al objeto de sus suspiros.- ¡Perdón! ¿Te pegué muy duro?

-Dame un minuto.- Apenas recuperó la lucidez, el noruego se levantó, tomó un jarrón que se encontrara en el suelo y se lo quebró en la cabeza al danés.

-¿¡Pero qué pasa contigo!? ¡Fue un accidente!

-¡Y tú eres un...! -Noruega no pudo terminar la frase por que la cucaracha empezó a volar alrededor de él, posándose en su cabeza tras esquivar un incontable número de manotazos.- ¡Está en mi cabeza! ¡Quítamela!

Y ese fue el principio del pandemonium.

* * *

El amanecer estaba despuntando, y a pesar de ser un día hermoso, lleno de luz, con un clima perfecto y esa sensación de bienestar en el pecho, dentro de la casa del danés se respiraba un aire opuesto en su totalidad. Tanto él como el noruego estaban tomando aire, cada uno separado por los escombros que alguna vez fueran parte de los muebles y la casa de Mathías, mientras el insecto invasor permanecía en un lugar fijo, a unos metros de ellos.

-Esa cosa es un demonio. -Masculló Lukas secándose el sudor de la frente.- ¿No pudiste matarla con insecticida?

-Creí que se había muerto cuando lo hice, Noru. ¿Cómo iba a saber que volvería a levantarse?

-¡Debiste asegurarte de que estuviera muerta!

-¡Uy, disculpe usted, a la próxima le checaré el pulso a la cucaracha! -Gritó el danés arrojándole un cojín al noruego, mismo que éste evadió antes de arrojar la única figurilla de porcelana que no tuviera daño alguno durante la refriega hasta ese momento. Dinamarca lo esquivó, apretando los ojos al escuchar la pieza resquebrajarse, y el inconfundible sonido de un libro cayendo y algo siendo machacado atrajo la atención de ambos.

Dirigiendo su mirada, notaron que la ahora destrozada porcelana había bastado para derribar un libro, y ese libro había aplastado a la cucaracha.

-No puede ser... -Mathías se acercó para comprobar que no se tratara de una ilusión, y al comprobar que el insecto no se movía, tomó al libro entre sus manos.- "_**Al vampiro Johny le llega la pubertad. Una historia de amor, traición y vampiros.**_" ¡El libro que me regaló Estados Unidos! ¡Nunca te he leído, pero te besaré apenas te desinfecte y compre una cubierta de cuero con letras de oro de...! -Tragó aire al ver que la cucaracha movió una patita, y lanzando un grito de terror, golpeó con el libro al animalito hasta deshacerlo.- ¡**AL DIABLO, TU TE VAS A LA CHIMENEA**!

-Tranquilo... -Lukas le quitó el libro al danés y lo abrazó para que se desacelerara.- Se acabó, ya está muerta. No hagas más escándalo o vendrá la policía.

Se quedaron así por un rato.

-Para la próxima nos reuniremos en mi casa, y cuidado con destrozar una sola cosa.

-Imposible. -Dijo con un gesto serio el danés.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que la segunda cita debe ser en el cine.

Un silencio muy tenso se hizo en el acto, y el noruego tomó su maleta.

-Vete al diablo.

-¡Espera Noru, no te vayas, dame una oportunidaaaaaaaaaaaad!

**FIN**

* * *

_Smørrebrød Es un sándwich abierto, popular en la cocina danesa, que consiste en pan de centeno, mantequilla e ingredientes fríos._

_Geitost es un queso tradicional de la cocina noruega caracterizado por tener un intenso sabor dulce._


End file.
